


Its a Troll Thing :o)

by Okamilightwolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamilightwolf/pseuds/Okamilightwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska destoryed the matriorb now Kanaya needs to find another way for their species survival. Karkat's blood might just be the thing she needs but will Karkat be willing to help?</p><p>Sorry I suck at summarys just read the story and see if you like :o)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's a Troll Thing :o)  
Your name is Karkat Vantas and you hate nearly everything around you including yourself. As of right now your kinda screwed. You are stuck on this meteor with some of the biggest fucking idiots that you thought were made just for your suffering.

Speaking of which it seems John and Dave are doing some stupid human thing they are being really fucking loud and its getting on your nerves everything gets on your nerves. "Would you shut the fuck up!" Karkat yelled angrily. John frowned while Dave kept on his pokerface "But we are just trying have some fun Karkat you can join us if you want."

Karkat was about to say how stupid the idea even was, but Dave joined in "John don't even try with that grump troll his fun is usually yelling at people trying to make himself feel better." Karkat flipped him off "A signal fuck was given today because your a god damn idiot!! Truthfully why the hell do you think I yell so much its because all of you are fucking stupid!! And now I'm stuck on this god damn meteor with assholes like you and I might as well just jump the fuck off and die that would be a better fuckin ending for me!"  
John sighed and frowned "Alright Mr. I hate everything you can have fun sulking over there while we try and make the best of this situtation." Kanaya walked outside and frowned" Karkat can you please stop with all this yelling it is quite loud. Everyone is trying to make the best out of everything we are trying to figure a way off of this meteor and we have almost came to a conclusion so please just try and stay positive alright."

Karkat frowned and flipped her off "Fuck you! How the fuck do you think I can stay calm when we are all going to just float here till the end of our God damn pathetic lifes!!! And for what nothing we didn't win we couldn't even keep all the players alive!" Kanaya sighed and rubbed her temples "Karkat that is enough go somewhere to cool off better yet why don"t you keep an eye on Gamzee like your suppose to." She said acidly like.

Karkat growled and stood up from the spot he was resting at "Fine" he grumbled and started walking inside the building inside the small meteor. You began to think how all this all began and how all of it went wrong. Everything was fine awhile ago they were playing a game called Sburb. You wish you never played it but unfortunately you were too stupid to realize what you were doing. You sigh with a bit of frustration in your voice. You really hate everything right now you try and be a good leader but you failed because you are a pathetic piece of shit leader.  
Vriska giggled at Karkat frustration "Aw whats wrong little Karkat???" She asked giggling. Karkat quickly flipped her off "Fuck you! Why the hell don't you go somewhere and fuck yourself honestly just go I'm in no mood for your shit Vriska." Vriska pouted at the coldness of Karkat's voice "Whats wrong ashamed in yourself? Well I would be to considering how crappy of a leader you are! Really you call yourself a leader when you can't even get us off of this meteor. It makes me laugh!!"

Karkat growled and stomped away from her ignoring anything else she said honestly who the hell would listen to her she is just crazy really fucking crazy! You stomp into Gamzee's respite block and look around the room.... are you fucking kidding me he's not here!! Where the fuck could that clown have gone? You growl and walk back outside the respite block and begin to look for your worthless moirail who worships clowns. You do a facepalm because you think that was just stupid who the fuck would want to worship clowns oh wait fucking Gamzee thats who. You sigh heavily and just decide to go to your respite block and rest for a little bit your really fuckin tired and you can't seem to think all that straight right now. You walked down the hallway leading to your respite block you don't have a door thanks to your moirail getting freaked out about not being able to find you. Whatever your fucking tired and you want some sleep you yawn and flop down on this human thing called a bed. You think its' really weird why don't they have Recuperacoons.  
You guess its because they are just the worst species in the into universe and the stupidest. While you were caught up in your thoughts someone snuck into your room.. someone you really hate. "Karkat wwhat are you doing?" Eridan asked looking at Karkat. "Gesus christ!! can't a troll get some gog forsaken sleep?!?!" You asked angrily glaring at Eridan "Wwell sorry! I was just wwondering wwhat you wwere doing. You don't have go and bite off my head." Karkat growled and flipped him off "Just leave me alone!! Can't a fuckin troll get some gog damn alone time on this meteor?" Eridan frowned and sighed "Actually I wwanted to talk to you about your moirail." He said fiddling nervously with his finger. Karkat glared at him "What the fuck did he break, destroy, or write on this time?" You growled thinking of what exactly you would have to fix because of your fuckass moirail. "Wwell nothfin like that I just wwanted to know wwhy him?" Ok you hope he really didn't just say that because you know why BECAUSE ITS YOUR FUCKIN LIFE NOT HIS THE CHOICES YOU MAKE ARE YOURS HE SHOULD MIND HIS OWN DAMN BUSINESS!!! "I really fucking hope you didn't seriously ask that cause if you did your gonna fuckin die!" Eridan pounted "Oh come on Kar I just wwant to knoww wwhy him. Hes not reelly that smart and a psychic clown I wwould make a much better moirail or even matesprit." Karkat held back a blush and was about too yell at Eridan about how stupid of an idea that was but then Gamzee walked in. Eridan frowned at the tall troll with smeared makeup all over his face "Wwell I should get goin'." He quickly walked out respite block Karkat glared at Gamzee " What the fuck do you want your stupid fuckin clown. And what the fuck happened to your face it looks like you smeared your makeup all over your face again" Gamzee smiled fully which was at least to say really fucking creepy "honk" Karkat frowned and got up "Gamzee are you ok your not going all crazy murder clown on me right?" Gamzee smiled stretched more across his face. Karkat sighed and cupped Gamzee's face "Gamzee calm down everything's ok." Gamzee growled in a low tone "Don't fuckin touch me!" Karkat winced at the tone in his voice "shhhhhhh everything's ok I'm here for you." 

Gamzee grabbed Karkat's wrist and jerked his hand away from his face "Did you not fuckin here me motherfucker I said I don't want to be fuckin touch!! How hard is it to motherfuckin understand that!?!" Karkat whimpered at the pain in his wrist "Ow fuck Gamzee that fuckin hurts let go!" You squealed when he tightened his grip. "Now why should I motherfucker tell me that you fuckin low blood!" Karkat growled at him you fuckin hate it when people make fun of your disgusting candy red blood you guess your life just sucks. You sigh heavily and look into Gamzee's reddish orange eyes you know how pissed he is by this. Gamzee's grip tighten more which made you wince and gave a pleading look "Well motherfucker you gonna talk or am I gonna have to make you fuckin talk!!"  
You quickly think of ideas on how to calm down the tall troll. You blush at one thought and quickly shook it out of your head making Gamzee look at you questionably " I'm motherfuckin waiting motherfucker!!" You look down and frown "Please Gamzee let me go your actually fuckin hurting me." Gamzee laughed and threw you onto the human thing called a bed. Karkat growled and tired to get up quickly but was pushed down by a large hand on his throat gripping it tightly. You cough and struggle against the grip your fuckin scared. Gamzee's POV Gamzee laughed again and gripped tighter you actually thinks its cute the way he fights against your grip even though he knows he can't win. Karkat's POV Karkat coughed and tired pushing the taller troll off of you "Gamzee please stop." you said struggling to breath. Gamzee smirked and loosened his grip slightly you want to scare him not kill him. Karkat felt the grip loosen and moved his hands down to Gamzee's waist and pulled him into a hug. Gamzee frowned and let go of Karkat's throat "Sorry about that motherfucker I didn't mean to do that." Karkat coughed and breathed deep breaths refilling his lungs of much need oxygen. "Fuck Gamzee I thought you were going to kill me." you coughed. You frowned when you suddenly find yourself in a death hug. "G-Gamzee please I am gonna fuckin die If you keep this up." Gamzee laughed and nuzzled your neck "Sorry motherfucker I just want to give you some mad motherfuckin cuddles. You know motherfucker Karbro I would never kill you or really hurt you even when I go all motherfuckin crazy in my thinkpan." Karkat frowned and tired pushing him away but to only get pulled tighter into the hug. "Fuckass get the hell off of me! Before I fuckin die." Gamzee nuzzled Karkat again and began scratching behind his small moirail's horns. Karkat growled "Fuckass stop that." Gamzee only responded by scratching slowly making Karkat purr. "See motherfucker your all up and relaxed now. So just relax and enjoy motherfuckin cuddle time." Karkat frowned again and pushed Gamzee away finally "No. no cuddle time for you." He said folding his arms. Gamzee pouted and covered Karkat's mouth "honk honk" he said smiling like an idiot. Karkat growled and bit into Gamzee's hand which tasted fuckin horrible! "Ugh!! Gamzee what the fuck your hand taste like shit! Go fuckin take a shower!!" Gamzee laughed and honked which of course pissed off Karkat and kicked him off the bed. Gamzee frowned and stood up "Aw why does my little best motherfuckin Karbro all up and kick me." Karkat glared at him "SHOWER. NOW."


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat POV

You sighed heavily and leaned against the bathroom door. You finally got your fuckass moirial into the shower FINALLY. It took you forever too get him in there all he wanted to do was get his cuddle on or something fuckin like that. You sigh again and listen to the water running from the shower. Its really relaxing you soon start to drift off against the strong door frame. 

Gamzee's POV

Gamzee stepped out of the shower grinning somewhat. His cute little moirial was all up and worried about his motherfuckin cleanness or some motherfuckin something like that. You grab a trowel and and dry off your body with it all but your hair that is. You like your hair just to air dry for some reason, you think its a miracle with the way it dries all by itself like that. But you should wrap the towel around your waist making sure your moirail won't come in here and freak out about your motherfuckin nakedness. You look at yourself in the mirror, you stare at your face frowning. You opened the cabinet and began going through everything looking for your makeup. You growl loudly and slam the cabinet doors breaking them slightly; you open the door growling and saw your cute little motherfuckin moirail all up and getting his sleep on. This calms you down you really like it when he relaxes around you. Even thought you were in the shower. You better pick this motherfucker up before someone sees him and motherfuckin sees how cute he is. You pick up Karkat like hes a small little motherfuckin miraculous wiggled who can't protect himself and he growls slightly. Which made you laugh but not loudly because you wouldn't want to wake him up. You make your to your respite block and lay him down on the pile of horns without making any of them honk. Motherfuckin miracle. Karkat groans a little bit maybe the motherfucker is cold you should get your cuddle on with him before he wakes up. You are about to cuddle him before you realize your motherfuckin naked so, you find some dirty clothes and throw them on with a few honks and struggling to get your shirt on. You have grown considerably, you can barely fight into your clothes anymore its kinda motherfuckin sad. "Stupid motherfuckin clothes why won't you motherfuckin fit anymore." You ask your clothes but get no response. You growl and walk towards your cute motherfuckin moirail who is still getting his sleep on. 

Karkat's POV

You wake up to screaming which caused you to scream. "W-What the fuck was that about!?!" It seems your fuckass moirail stepped on a horn which scared him and making him scare you, the fuckass "Are you fuckin trying to cull me!!?" Gamzee gives one of his smiles "Aw I'm sorry motherfucker did I all up and disturb your motherfucken miraculous sleep?" He asked stepping around the horns carefully and then flopping down on the horn pile making all his efforts before seem fuckin worthless. You sigh and frown sitting up or trying to. "What the fuck Gamzee get the hell off of me." you growl trying to escape his death grip. Gamzee grips tighten and he smiles "But I wanted to get my motherfuckin cuddle on. So motherfuckin stay here and don't motherfuckin move away from me" he said coldly. Karkat shivers at this voice and stays still for the longest of time. Gamzee hugs you and nuzzles into your neck purring slightly which makes you shiver. "G-Gamzee what the fuck are you doing stop it."you try to say calmly but stuttering slightly. You hope Gamzee doesn't take notice of it. "Are you motherfuckin scared again motherfucker." Shit "I don't know why you all up and got to be scared HONK" he yelled squeezing you tightly. You shake and look into Gamzee's orange purplish eyes ok so he seems to be a little mad that your afraid of him. Usually when he's calm his eyes are purple when, he's sorta mad his eyes turn orange but the worst of all is when his eyes are red. You remembered what happened when his eyes first turned red.

FLASHBACK >:D but not a happy one well maybe I dont know >:[ dont judge me!

Karkat you see Gamzee covered in olive, bronze, and indigo blood. His makeup is smeared and his face has three scratches on it his blood still tickling down his face. His smile is the scariest fuckin thing you have seen. It's looks like the smile is just tugging at his face unnatural like its ripping his face in half. Gamzee grips the War Hammer of Zillyhoo and smiles more which you don't know how the hell that is possible "Hey motherfuckin best friend I made motherfuckin miracles on the wall you want to motherfuckin see." He asks coming slightly closer to you. "Gamzee what the hell have you done!!?" You scream making Gamzee growl in response "Shut the hell up motherfuckin lowblood!! You will speak when I say you can motherfuckin speak you got that motherfucker!?" you eyes widen. Theres no way that this can be Gamzee hes never like this hes usually calm and always in a good mood always! What the fuck happened to him? You snapped out of your thoughts when something crashes beside you. It was the Hammer that Gamzee held why the hell did he throw it your glad he fuckin misses you though. You gasp when you feel something grip you wrist tightly nearly breaking it "What the hell!! Gamzee let go." you plead trying to pull away from his grip. "Shut the hell up peasant blood! You know what my motherfuckin thinkpan is saying at me?" he asks smiling widening showing all of his sharp teeth. You look at him "Gamzee let the fuck go please." you beg but clearly not getting anywhere. "My motherfuckin thinkpan is saying cull the motherfuckin candy red blood and paint the wicked miracles on the wall!" he growls loudly and digs his nails into your wrist making your freakish blood color visibly. You cry out slightly and try and pull away only to be thrown down, you gasp and try to kick him in his chest but he catches your foot. "Now motherfuckin be still! And I will make sure it won't motherfuckin hurt got that honk." you give a pleading whimper but he completely ignores you. "Gamzee please stop this calm the hell down please." you said shaking with fear. Gamzee growls at you and grabs your throat "Shut the hell up! You should be honored to have a best motherfuckin friend like me. I'm trying to be motherfuckin kind! And make sure you aren't in pain but your making it motherfuckin hard! Now behavior yourself or you will feel the worst motherfuckin pain in your life you got that motherfucker?" he asks but your unable to answer. Your so scared your going to be culled Gog damnit you knew you would probably die by a highblood but you never thought it would be him never. You bite your button lip as reddish pinkish tears began welling up in your eyes. You hate this, your so called best friend is going to cull you all because of your fucking freakish blood! Gamzee is staring straight into your eyes, you can't speak because he still has his hand around your throat gripping it tightly but not enough to the point where its hard to breath. His hand is coming near your eye. Oh Gog hes going to rip out your eyes isn't he? You close your eyes tightly tears now steaming down your face your bracing yourself for the worst pain you will feel in your life. You feel the hand around you neck leave and you feel a hand cups your cheek and begins wiping your tears away. You open you eyes and see redish purple ones staring into them. "Why you crying best motherfuckin friend?" he asked frowning. Is he really fuckin serious? "Fuck you! Just fuckin cull me already I know I'm a mutant and I don't fuckin desire to live! But why does it have to be by you?" you hick crying harder "You fuckin assclown all this time you were just tricking me saying you didn't care about my blood color! You fuckin lied to me I fuckin hate you so just cull me and get my pathetic life over with!" you scream at him. Gamzee glares at you then he does something you would have never thought he would do, he slaps you hard, you glare back at him "What the hell was that for?!" you scream angrily. "I never motherfuckin tricked you best motherfuckin friend. Don't say that I motherfuckin tricked you HONK! Motherfuckin peasant blood I will tell you when you can get culled or not motherfucker. I hope you motherfucking remember that but first I think I shall just keep you a alive this way I can have your candy blood all to my motherfuckinself honk honk." he said grinning. Damnit hes really lost it hasn't he? You gasp when you feel his claws digging into your shoulder making blood pour out "Ow fuck stop it that fuckin hurts Gamzee!" you scream and began panicking the sight of blood has always freaked you the hell out. Ok you have to try and calm the hell down "Whats wrong motherfucker you seem motherfuckin scared as hell?" he asked laughing and as he pulled down the neck of your shirt relieving your light gray skin. You hiss at him and try pushing him away again only it be to no avail. He laughs more and bites into your neck hard. The sudden pain makes you scream you can feel your blood running down from your neck. Fuck hes probably just going to cull you by accident anyways you just wish he would do it fast then slowly tormenting you. He moves his mouth away and smiles "Honk I made a motherfuckin mark best motherfuckin friend that means you are motherfuckin mine now." Ok thats it you have had enough of this shit if your going to die your going to die trying to get some sense into this dumbass clown. Fuck you have to distract him first but how, you know he likes affection and always tried to hug you damnit think!.....You so hate yourself for what your about to do but you have to do something. "Gamzee" you whisper moving closer to him. Gamzee watches you closely trying to read your movements. Gog damnit you really don't want to do this especially since this will be your first but hopefully it will calm down this fuck ass clown. You gulp and move your face closer to his your lips almost touching his. Your kinda waiting for him to cull you or yell at you for even doing something like that because of your blood, but he doesn't. He moves forward making your lips touch finally his. He begins to press against them forcefully. Ok it seems that got his attention but maybe it was a bad plan because now he is trying to get inside you mouth. He keeps bitting and licking your button lip, you actually think he bites it so hard your bleeding but your not gonna let him inside your mouth. Nope not gonna happen it will never fuckin happen. Gamzee growls digs his claws in your wound in your shoulder again causing a new sense of pain there from the dull fading one. You gasp opening you mouth wide open by accident. Gamzee taking not a spilt fuckin second pushing his tongue into your mouth. You try and bite down on it but the look hes given you makes you stop in your tracks. You feel Gamzee's tongue touch yours then he begins swirling it around. Ok fuck this shit hes getting what he deserved. You use your free hand to slap him across the face making his stop immediately and glare at you. "Gog damnit Gamzee do I finally have your fuckin attenction?" he growls grips your throat again this time making it hard to breath. You gasp and claw at his hand around your throat. "G-Gamzee s-stop!" you choke out feeling a little light headed. He only growls in response tightening his grip. Shit your version is beginning to blur you can't breath fuck yup this is it your gonna die. All because you were stupid enough to hit a murderous clown. Oh way to go you stupid fuckass why must you do everything wrong why? You begin to black out but you think you hear something in the background. "Gamzee step away from him now." a female troll says. Gamzee loosens his grip on your throat but not enough to help your breathing really. Fuck you can't stay awake your breathing sacks are burning for air that you so desperately need. Damnit you blackout you don't know for how long. But when you finally come to you see Kanaya her blood pouring from her left arm. She is gripping her chainsaw tightly "Gamzee if you don't snap out of it I will have no choice but to cull you." she said it with no emotion it was really scary you thought. Gamzee laughed and held his clubs "Shut the hell up HONK." you try and stand up but feel really fuckin weak and scared. Gamzee sees your movement and smiles "Best motherfuckin friend did you enjoy your motherfuckin nap honk? I'm glad I could help a motherfucker get his wicked zzzz's on." you stare at him and coughed your throat really hurts. Kanaya sighs taking advantage of his distraction she runs toward him. He was caught off guard and tries to swing one of his clubs but his arm was caught by the chainsaw ripping into his flesh. He screamed out in pain making you wince "WHY YOU MOTHERFUCKER FUCKIN DIE!!" he screams slamming his other club into her side. Kanaya goes flying back and lands hard she wasn't even able to guard against such a horrible blow. Kanaya coughs up blood, her side looks like it has been crushed. T-This is just horrible theres so much blood its making you sick. You snap out of your thoughts when you hear footsteps coming your way. Gamzee is smiling at you still holding his clubs one is covered in his own purple blood while the other is covered in jade blood. He finally reaches you and bends down to you since you couldn't get the hell up. "Best motherfuckin friend you look sick is it all this blood?" he asks you. Unfortunately you can't speak you are too scared to even begin to form words from your fuckin mouth. Gamzee is staring at you his patience is wearing thin you can tell. But fuck you can't speak what the hell are you suppose to do fuck! He grabs your hair and makes you look him in the eye. His eyes they are completely red you can barely see any purple left. "Motherfuckin best friend." he whispers "Fuckin answer me!!" you are so scared that you can't help but to shake hard which seems to piss him off more. "Why the fuck are you shaking motherfucker!?! I haven't fuckin done anything to you! So why the hell are you shaking huh HONK HONK?! Are you fuckin cold? Do you need a fuckin motherfuckin blanket huh motherfucker answer me!" He screams making you shake harder. "G-Gamzee pleas-" you stop when you see Kanaya raising her chainsaw above Gamzee. Fuck fuck fuck no no no!! You grab Gamzee and throw him with all your force. Kanaya just barely misses him but ends up hitting you instead. Holy fuckin shit it hurts like hell it really fuckin hurts!! You scream out loudly your pretty sure it must have sounded horrible cause it made Gamzee turn around really quick and making his eyes go wide. You look down at your arm which is now covered in your blood the chainsaw stopped halfway.... through your arm. Kanaya quickly pulls it out making scream again "Karkat what were you thinking I could have culled you!" she screams. "Could have? I thought I was already dying with how much pain I'm in." you groan your arm Gog does it fuckin hurt. Gamzee appears behind Kanaya his club right above her head you gasp and scream Gamzee's name even though you know it wouldn't have stopped him. But he actually fuckin stops holy shit this is a first to you. Kanaya moved away from him quickly the chainsaw still in her hands. "For fucks sake! Kanaya put the fuckin chainsaw up hes going to cull you!" Gamzee walks closer to you his eyes on your wound. Kanaya lowers her chainsaw but doesn't put it away. Ok what the fuck ever you don't care. "Karbro?" you look at Gamzee he starts to pick you up carefully avoiding your injured arm. Once he has in his arms he sits down making sure to be gentle with you, cuddling you. "Karbro don't motherfuckin worry I'm here to fuckin take care of you and I will motherfuckin make sure to kill the bitchtits sis for fuckin hurting you!" Oh fuck this isn't good you have to calm him down he seems worried about you so you don't think he will hurt you anymore then what you are. "Gamzee look at me." you say in a gentle tone very much unlike you. He looks at you just staring blankly at you. "Shoosh shoosh its ok I'm fine." you say papping his face slightly. Actually your really embarrassed that your doing this usually only trolls that were moirials or matesprits would do this. Gamzee growls lightly but doesn't do anything to hurt you. Your really fuckin glad because you are in alot of pain right now. "Shoosh shoosh shoosh everythings fine" you repeated this for a fuckin long time. You look into Gamzee's eyes there purple now which means the fuck ass is finally calm holy hell. You hug him, holy fuck your hugging and smiling a fuckin first for you. Gamzee hugs you back gently avoiding your wound as best he can. Your pretty sure Kanaya is holding back here laughter but you don't even care your just happy. "Karbro? Does this makes us motherfuckin moirials now?" you growl at him "Shut the hell up fuckass." your pretty sure your face is burning red. "Who else is going to look after you fuckass. Of course I'm your moirial now." Gamzee gives a happy honk which is stupid but you don't care. You don't really remember what happens after that considering how much pain you were in after that. Your amazed Kanaya didn't cull you afterwards for doing something so fuckin stupid and reckless. But yah that was the day you got a fuckass for a moirial and well your pretty happy with it.

END OF FLASH BACK >:D

Gamzee is still staring at you, his eyes now more redish orange. Fuck you gotta say something to calm him down again. "I'm not fuckin scared dipshit I'm just uh fuckin cold!" you want to hit yourself for thinking of that fuckin pathetic excuse for a fuckin lie. Gamzee let out a small growl making you more nervous "Motherfucker stop motherfuckin lieing to me! Do you think I'm motherfuckin stupid do you!? Cause I will motherfuckin show you how motherfuckin stupid I am right now!" Well fuck that seemed to have pissed him off more which really didn't even seem possible but you did it way to go you dumbass. "I don't think your stupid Gamzee ok? So just calm the fuck down." Gamzee laughes which sound fuckin creepy as hell when hes like this "LETS SEE HOW MOTHERFUCKIN GOOD I AM WITH THIS CHUCKLEVOODOO BROTHER!!!" Oh fuck you gotta calm him down fast really fuckin fast think think! You grab Gamzee face which still has no makeup and is actually handsome fuck no, you made a memo for yourself to slap yourself later on. "Gamzee please don't fuckin do that. I know your fuckin pissed but I'm not afraid of you. Your my moirail I will trust you with my fuckin life and I do every fuckin day I am with you." Gamzee eyes fall on your neck where there is a scar, a scar that he caused the stupid fuckass. "Your not motherfuckin liein to me right?" you give him a rare smile and kiss his forehead "Would I fuckin do this to anyone else hell I don't even trust myself." His eyes are turning back to purple but the orange tint will always be there. Your glad hes off the soper but this is not the Gamzee you use to have conversations with. You know he will never be the same as long as he is off the soper but you guess your fine with it. You snap out of your train of thought when you feel Gamzee's claws against your cheeks pinching them "Ow! That hurts fuckass! Why did you do that?" Gamzee laughes before stroking your cheek lightly with his claws "You look motherfuckin adorable." He hugs you tightly before falling back into the horn pile.

\----> Be the Bitch

You are now the bitch. What the fuck you are not a bitch your name is Vriska and you are watching Kanaya and Rose. Ugh! It makes you so angry to see them getting along so well you hate it! And not in that black romance way but just pure hate. Ever since Kanaya started talking to the Rose human she has completely ignored! You walk over there and fling your arm over Kanaya's shoulder only to have it slapped away "Kanaya! Why are you being soooooooo mean to me??" Rose sighed rubbing her temples "Vriska please go away me and Kanaya are trying to come up with a plan to save all of us. Unless you want to stay here?" you grit your fangs and do a hairflip "Hahahahahahahahaha! Please as if i would want to stay on here with you guys! All of you are soooooooo pathetic non of you have a sense of humor or anything." Kanaya looked at Rose with a slight smirk "Like that time you decided to try and control John into being your matesprite." 

"Or when you tried mind controlling Dave to fill buckets with karkat." Rose chimed in "Actually that was pretty funny. Karkat did freak out and throw the bucket back at Dave I'm just glad Gamzee wasn't there at that time." Kanaya and Rose both laughed making you flush and growl "Shut the fuck up! Those were all failed experiments I just wanted to see if I could control them is all!" you yell angrily. "Well considering that you didn't secede the first time I didn't exactly think it would work the second ether. But if you want to be foolish that is your choice." Kanaya said smiling and turned away from you going back to talking to the Bitch of a fuckin human! Your so mad that you stomp away into your respite block. Damnit! You need someway to get back at her something good real good but what!?! Ugh think Vriska think!! ....THE MATRIORB!!! This is great you know exactly what to do hehe your such a genius. This will surely get Kanaya back big time the only thing she promised her lusus. You laughed really loudly but you didn't care its time to plot on how you are gonna do this and how you are gonna control people. Maybe you will control the Rose human ah yes that sounds perfect.

\----> Enough of being the bitch shes a real bitch >:[ BE THE GAMZEE >:D

Gamzee you stroke the fine black hair. It's kinda messy but not as bad as yours you plus its really motherfuckin soft to the touch. You look at the half asleep figure that you are still holding, so motherfuckin cute him trying to fight off sleep like that. "Karbro get some motherfuckin sleep you never sleep bro honk." Karkat growled slightly looking up at you "No you fuckass I'm the fuckin leader I can't sleep all the damn time. What if something happens and where am I? Oh I am asleep in the horn pile because why the fuck not." That pisses you off slightly sometimes you just want to make him respect you more. To put the fear into him. 

KILL THE MOTHERFUCKIN PEASANT BLOOD

paint wicked miracles on the WALL WITH HIS BRIGHT MUTANT BLOOD

You growl without know getting up from your spot letting Karkat go finally "Where the fuck is my motherfuckin makeup." Karkat looks at you worriedly. What the hell are you saying he always FUCKIN WORRYS MOTHERFUCKIN ALWAYS. "Stop motherfuckin looking at me like that!" He jumps when you yell that suddenly and looks down "Sorry I didn't know staring at you made you fuckin mad." he mumbled pissing you off. "What the motherfuck did you say!? Honk! Its the motherfuckin way you look at me! Motherfucker its the way you look at the motherfuckin world that pisses me off! HONK! Why the motherfuck you look at the world with SO MUCH MOTHERFUCKIN SADNESS BROTHER ITS ALL ABOUT THE MOTHERFUCKIN DARK CARNIVAL!" That makes him jump up and hug you tightly trying to shoosh pap you "Gamzee no I'm f-fuckin sorry ok. I can't help it thats just the way I see things ok. So no dark carnival alright none of that non sense." you dig our claws into his back. Making sure that he can't MOTHERFUCKIN RUN AWAY LIKE LAST MOTHERFUCKIN TIME. "Can't motherfuckin ran away to the bloodsucker this time bro." He looks at you with pure horror in his eyes. Those motherfuckin beautiful red eyes, you want to make him cry and shake in fear you want to completely dominate him. 

\----> *eating toast* i like toast numnumnum oh yes the story BE THE KARKAT WHO IS SCARED SHITLESS

Gamzee is staring into your eyes with a sicking smile, your pretty sure your shaking but you can't get away with his fuckin claws in your back. Oh fuck oh fuck your starting to really freak out Gamzee racks his claws down your back making you gasp. When you do you are very surprised on what you feel, and you don't even have time to understand what happened. Oh gog Gamzee's tongue is in your mouth, your fuckin mouth. Hes fuckin having a sloppy makeout with you oh gog no no! You slap him across the face earning a honk from him while also somehow managing to free yourself from his death grip. You ran out of the respite block pinkish tears in your eyes.

\-----> BE THE GAMZEE AGAIN

"MOTHERFUCKER YOU ARE SO MOTHERFUCKIN DEAD HONK HONK!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0_0 never mind lets not be the Gamzee hope you enjoyed chapter two next time we shall start off as Vriska ....I hate her so much


	3. Chapter 3

\----> BE THE BITCH AGAIN!!

Gog damnit! Your not a bitch your just natural mean even though you did kill your friend and made one not walk again. But that was all in the past as of right now you have to sneak into Kanaya's room. You walked quietly to her respite block. "Hehe this will teach the human and Kanaya who's the real boss around here. Making fun of me well never again." You quietly sneak into the room and began going through it. Damnit! Where the hell is that thing it has to be here somewhere. You look around finding a chest you try and open it but its locked and won't open. How frustrating you give it a kick but still no luck what so ever. You take the chest and somehow make it back to your respite block without anyone noticing. 

\----> BE THE KARKAT WHO IS RUNNING AWAY

Unfortunately you suck at running and your out of breath. But thankful you almost all the way up the stairs. Until you slip on something some fuckass laid there on a fuckin step! You fell down the stairs hitting your head on the way down. But thankful you didn't hit it that hard. You try and stand but fall over. Ok your totally fuckin fucked your head is fuckin killing you and it feels....wet? Oh gog no no no! Your bleeding you have to hurry and clean it up before anyone sees! You try and get up again but fall into the wall getting your bright blood on the wall. Unfortunately you pass out when you hit your head again.

\----BE THE FISHDICK

You are now fish dick. Damnit! Author stop calling characters you don't like mean names. You are Eridan and you were about to go up stairs until you saw Karkat laying on the floor passed out. Hes bleeding from the head but also some of his shirt is lifted up slightly you can see a dark little spot from were his wriggler legs were. You shake your head and give Karkat a small slap on the face. "Kar Kar! WWake up Kar come on." Karkat moaned slightly but not waking up. You really don't know what to do. You slap him harder thinking that will help but you did that at the wrong time.

\----> BE THE ANGRY CLOWN

THAT MOTHERFUCKER HIT YOUR MOIRAIL!!! You take your clubs out of your sylladex and charge at Eridan. He turned around quickly and screamed getting out of the way just in time, making you hit the wall leaving a hole in it. "Come here MOTHERFUCKER!!" You yell loudly which now your pretty sure everyone knows your going on a killing spree again. But that doesn't matter what matters is that your moirail is laying on the floor bleeding...from...his head? THIS FUCKER HURT KARKAT, TIME TO MEANT HIS MOTHERFUCKIN FATE!!!!

\---->BE THE PASSOUT KARKAT

You can not be the passout Karkat because as of right now your head is still bleeding. And your still unconscious, silly author 

\----> BE KANAYA 

You are now the afraid Kanaya. You heard Gamzee screaming downstairs and you don't like the way he sounded at all. Before you know it everyone is trying to go downstairs, but you stop them and go down stairs first. O-Oh gog there is red blood on the walls! Karkat where is Karkat!?! Calm calm you have to be calm. You take out your chainsaw ready to cull that clown. Before you have a chance to do anything you see Eridan flying towards the wall. He impacted very hard with it. "Motherfucker you think you can HURT KARKAT AND GET AWAY WITH IT!!?! ARE YOU AFTER MY moirail cause if you are motherfucker you WILL NEVER HAVE HIM!!" Kanaya you jump infront of Eridan holding chainsaw "Gamzee calm down what is going on?" You ask calmly as possible. Gamzee glares at you and points over to the corner of the stairs where you see Karkat laying on the floor bleeding from the head. "Motherfucker hurt Karkat NOW HES GOING TO GET HURT!" You glare at Eridan who is bleeding and shaking slightly "I did no suck fuckin thing! I found him like that. Don't be glubbing blaming me." You wonder if thats the truth or not but it doesn't matter because Gamzee is coming towards you with his clubs. You dodge quickly grabbing Eridan with you "Gamzee please calm down. As of right now isn't helping Karkat more important then culling Eridan?" He stares at you his eyes completely red "You better motherfuckin hurry then BEFORE I KILL THAT PATHETIC FISH!" 

\----> YOU CAN NOW BE THE KARKAT

You hear some yelling and screaming and oh gog does it not help your help head right now. You open your eyes a little seeing bright light you close them quickly. "Karkat? Can you hear me?" You groan slightly giving a quiet shut up. "Karbro?" You feel a clawed hand cup your cheek, gently stroking it. "Damnit Gamzee go away my head hurts." You hear a slight chuckle that sounded like Kanaya? "Well I would say it should hurt. You have a gash on your head be glad you didn't get a horn chipped." Oh gog thats right! You were bleeding oh gog everybody saw your freakish blood! You try and sit up quickly but someone pushes you down hard. "Ow what the fuckin hell I gotta go ok!" You hear a growling sound making you shiver. "Not until you motherfuckin tell us what motherfuckin happened." 

"Ugh I was running up the stairs and fell and I fell again when I tried to stand up happy now?" You hear silence your still refusing to open your eyes. "Your not motherfuckin liein to me are you Kar?" How dumb is your moirail? Really how stupid is he? "Why the hell would I lie about something like that?" "Then Eridan didn't do it then. Good now Gamzee go say your sorry to him" Kanaya said with slight irritation in her voice. "Like hell I motherfuckin will! I will never say motherfuckin sorry to him!" You whimper slightly at the tone of his voice. "Gamzee please my head it fuckin hurts so bad don't yell." You whisper covering your eyes and opening them slightly. "Well you did try and cull him its only right to say sorry. At least try to say sorry." Kanaya said quietly she seems kinda blurry do to the fact your eyes haven't got use to the light yet. "I'm going back up stairs and Karkat please rest awhile you hit your head pretty hard." You mumbled a yah yah as she walked away. Gamzee hand comes and rest on your thigh kinda uncomfortable. "What the fuck are you doing?" You ask but get no response which piss you off. "Gamzee what the fuck are you doing I don't feel like playing games right now." Suddenly the bed shifts and you feel something press against your lips. Your eyes shoot open only to be blinded by the fuckin bright as light. Why the fuck do humans even need this fuckin light it fuckin hurts! You try and push Gamzee away but he's holding down your arms now. "I didn't get to motherfuckin finish. You motherfuckin slapped me that wasn't very motherfuckin nice Karbro." He said freeing your lips for spilt second before taking them back kissing harshly. 

\---->BE THE GAMY

You kiss Karkat harshly biting his lower lip. Yet he still refuses to open his mouth for you. "Motherfucker open your gog damn mouth honk!" You growled at him squirming under your frame. That actually feels kinda motherfuckin good, you kiss harder making him squirm more. "Gamzee! Stop right now! This is wrong we are in pale quadrants not red!" You know this but you want to be in a motherfuckin miraculous matespritship with him. It hurts so much and you want him to make you feel your pain honk! You kiss him more harshly biting his lip harder tasting his candy red blood. 

TAKE THIS MUTANT   
make him yours....  
The voices inside your head scream you try to ignore them but you can't right now. You snap out of your thoughts when you hear whimpers opening your eyes, pinkish tears are running down your moirail's cheeks. You pull back slightly but making sure your lips come off slowly, you didn't want to make the motherfucker cry. "Fuckin asshole!" He hicks turning his face away from you. "Karkat I'm motherfuckin sorry I just wanted some motherfuckin love. All you motherfuckin do is be motherfuckin afraid of me or what I'm motherfuckin doing."

\---->BE THE SHAKEN UP KITTYKAT

For fucks sake your not a kittykat! You stare into Gamzee's eyes, they look sad but are also filled with so much rage. "Gamzee I'm sorry I can't fuckin help but worry I always worry no matter what!" Oh gog you feel like a shitty moirail right now. How could you do this to him, why do you always screw everything up. Your so worthless and you feel like a piece a shit literally. Gamzee must see the self hatred and pain your putting onto yourself, he gives you a pap against the cheek. "Karbro what the motherfuck you thinkin? You look all up and motherfuckin sad best motherfuckin friend." You stay silent for awhile you can feel Gamzee's stare. It feels worried and makes you   
anxious. "Gamzee stop staring." He frowns and puts his face closer "Why the motherfuck should I?" You shiver at the cold tone. You miss the old Gamzee the one who use always hug and smile, and just fuckin playing around with everybody. You miss it so much. "Are you going to anwser MOTHERFUCKIN BEST FRIEND?" He growled, you can tell his paticene is wearing thin. "Gamzee please fuck I just want to be left alone for awhile. Alright just a little fuckin while and then we can have a feelings jam." You look at Gamzee he frowns before hugging you. "Gamzee, what the fuck. Do you not understand what go away means." You gasp suddenly crying out. Gamzee had just bit down on your neck again. "Owww! Fuck that hurts ass clown! Stop it right now!" You can feel Gamzee smirk and lift his head up slightly "Not unless you give me a motherfuckin mircalous kiss." Oh gog your face is proably red, its not uncommon for moirails to kiss but the way Gamzee does it. Its um really red you geuss and embrassing. "Fuck fine! Just one little pale kiss alright PALE." He smiles and kisses your neck softer. "Gamzee? What are you doing I though-" You were caught off gaurd now Gamzee's lips are on yours. Hes pressing harder into the kiss licking your bottom lip. This is not pale not at fuckin all. Gamzee's hand goes under your shirt making you shiver, he rubs against one of your wiggler scars. Which causes you to moan allowing the fuckass entrace.

\---->BE THE HAPPY CLOWN

You kiss Karkat deeply swirling your tongue around his mouth. He tries to turn his head around but you make sure you keep it in place. You stop and pull away slowly smirking, Karkat's face is red ether from being mad or embrassed ether way you motherfuckin did it and you feel motherfuckin proud. "Alright Karbro I will be back soon honk." You added a happy honk because you can. You like to honk. Karkat turned his head away his cheeks still bright red. You decided to give him a quick peck on the cheeks before leaving. One day you will make him your matesprite even if the little motherfucker doesn't want to be.

\---->BE THE EMBRASSED KARKAT

Well you are embrassed but SHUT THE FUCK UP AUTHOR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then karkat fuck u to then. Sorry I havent been on for such awhile i dont have any internet so im writing chapters ahead of time as well I will try and post more chapters as soon as i can. I will only be able to update once a month sorry you guys :,(.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry! I have the other chapter done but I have to edit it first. I just got a new editor to help me so please wait a little longer. This story is not going to stop here dont worry :D. And I should get internet within a few days so I will be able to post more often. Anyways the new chapter will come out soon and again so sorry!!


	5. Chapter 5

\----> RESUME BEING NO BITCHY KARKAT *karkat glares at author* FINE BE THE AWESOME KARKAT.....BITCH

Karkat you are one day gonna stab this author fuckin asshole. Gamzee left you earlier to do whatever the fuck he does. But that kiss it was so red. You feel yourself blush heavily fuckin Gamzee always does this shit. You guess its your fault for being a shitty leader. Sigh.....everything is your gog damn fault. Your friends would have made it out alive if you were there for them instead of worrying about yourself. You know Gamzee wouldn't have gone all crazy and culled your friends. But no~! You just had to be selfish and make him stop eating soper you just had to! Why the fuck did you do it why. You breath heavily holding out air you didn't know you were holding in. Such a shitty leader and a fuckin terrible moirail as well. Hell you could have even stopped Eridan but you were to scared like always. Fuckin best leader ever. You close your eyes and try and go to sleep and hope for no nightmares even thought you know that's not going to fuckin happen.

\----> BECOME THE SPIDERWHORE

You are now Vriska and you are smiling like mad and laughing. Kanaya is going to be so upset you can't wait to see it! You finally unlocked that fuckin chest. Took fuckin forever but it held what you were hoping for. Of course it did you do have all the luck after all. You break into another laughing fit while holding the Matriorb. Now how shall you destroy it crush it maybe slice it half.....WAIT NO YOU HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!! You will crush it in front of her face and watch all the hope and pride drain out of her face her eyes EVERYTHING! You stash the Matriorb in your sylladex and begin walking. You were in such a hurry you didn't even notice the honking until you collided with the fuckin ASSHOLE WHO SHOULD WATCH WERE HE WALKS! "Aw shit bro you better be motherfuckin careful. Shit be all up and dangerous."

"Oh my gog just shut the hell up you clown! Why don't you go be with our pathetic leader!" You hiss and begin walking away.Ugh! You were in such a good mode and then tha-

\----> BE THE PROTECTIVE MOIRAIL/MATESPRIT

 

"what did you saw about MY MOIRIAL!" You glare at her and twist her arm. Nobody talks about Karkat like that! You will fuckin kill this bitch! "Let go you stupid clown! God your such a fuckin idiot its true and you know it!" You are so close to snapping this spidebitchs neck. "WATCH THE WAY YOU SPEAK TO ME PEASANT BLOOD!" She glares at you and laughs "Me a peasant blood what about that mutant you call a "bro" or "best friend" BLAH it makes me sick! Hes not even on the hemospectrum! Hes a fuckin mutant!" Oh this bitch is so dead right now YOU ARE GONNA TEAR THIS BITCH APART YOU WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS BLASPHEME HONK!! You grab the spiderbitch's throat and grin teeth showing. "now I'm going to give you a chance to say your motherfuckin SORRY to my miraculous moirail AND TELL HIM WHAT A GOOD LEADER HE WAS! honk HONK honk" You don't even give her time to answer you drag her by the throat. You guess you shouldn't be dragging her like this but you don't care.

KILL THIS AZURE BLOOD  
......let this bitch suffer  
MAKE HER PAY FOR WHAT SHE SAID

The voices scream at you and honestly you are ok with killing her but that would make Karkat sad. And you don't want that now. It motherfuckin pains your to see your Karbro all up and upset you won't have it. And you won't have anyone else HURTING HIM ETHER HONK!

\----> BE THE CUTE SLEEPING KARKAT IN BED :o)

Karkat you are sleeping soundly for fuckin once. Until you hear a door slam and scares the fuck out of you, you yell out a curse and glare at the cause. ....Its Gamzee go figure fuckin scaring the shit out of you. "Gamzee what the fuck! I was sleeping can you not fuckin close the door without breaking it!" You are about to yell more but you shut your mouth when you see Vriska struggling against Gamzee's grip. "Oh my god Gamzee! Put her down now!" Gamzee frowns and glares at Vriska with that....grin. You think you hear him whispering something to her before dumping her on the ground. "Gamz-" you are cut short by Vriska who takes a steady shaky breath. "I'm sorry." She says blankly looking at you with hate and disgust. You guess that's ok you are disgusting. Gamzee gives her a kick in the ribs causing her to cry out in pain "What was that motherfucker I don't think I heard you right. PEASANT BLOOD" The way he says that makes you shiver its so ...full of hate and not kismesis hate but pure hatred. "I'm sorry I called you a bad leader!" She croaked out. You sat there kinda stunned Gamzee was about to kick her again before you cried out "STOP GAMZEE THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH!" He glares at you. Oh shit you think you pissed him off think think think think! You pap the bed and offer a smile which is a rare smile "Come up here and have a feelings jam with me Gamzee." He looks shocked before kinda pleased with himself "You can go now peasant blood." He spats out before walking happily over to you. Vriska gets up and practically runs out of the room. What the fuck are you saying she did run out you just don't want to admit it. Gamzee plops down on the bed with a happy honk and smiles at you. "Gamzee thanks." You make sure you barely whisper hoping he didn't hear it. But of course the fuckass did. "Not a motherfuckin problem best motherfuckin friend." He cuddles up to you and you don't hesitant to play with his fuckin wild mane. "Gamzee I am seriously going to brush this fuckin mess one day." He laughs which just sounds like honking "Motherfucker I thought we all up and having a feelings jam. Besides you promised me one earlier and I still have yet to share my motherfuckin miraculous feelings with my moirail." ....Fuck you are a shitty moirail. "Oh yah fuck sorry go ahead." Gamzee looks at you and frowns which is never a good thing. You are treading on thin ice and its about ready to break. "Why don't you tell me yours bro." He says it a cold tone to his voice. Your a little afraid to tell him what you been feeling especial since you have been wanting to hurt yourself. But you can't tell him that, he would cull you or something like that.... fuck hes staring. You forgot to answer and now he is staring his patience wearing fuckin thin. "No I'm fine go ahead tell me your feelings. I did promise-"  
"Motherfucker you better lay YOU MOTHERFUCKIN FEELINGS ON ME or will I have to force them out." You have still not gotten use to the yelling and then the whispering. "Ok ok ok fuck I just been feeling down you know ever since everything happened. It just sucks I feel helpless and its just so fuckin hard to deal with." *Sigh* well you started might as well as finish. " It feels like everyone hates me because I didn't succeed in leading. Vriska is right I am a sucky leader I let my team mates die and I couldn't even stop it. I am so fuckin stupid and I just don't want to even try anymore just give up. No one see me as a leader no one." You choke out the last part. Holy fuck your crying oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! Gog damnit! Why are so you so fuckin weak your a leader not a crybaby! Gamzee's clawed hand comes to your face and wipes away your tears. "Karbro shoosh shoosh my motherfuckin brother." Gamzee papped you a few times calming your crying. "Now listen motherfucker I thought you were a great motherfuckin leader. The motherfuckin best! Honk! Now don't let all those motherfuckers out there tell you other wise. I JUST MOTHERFUCKIN KILL THEM HONK!" ....Well it was a nice gesture you guess yah fuck it was.

\----> RESUME BEING THE SPIDER

Ugh!! That fuckin stupid clown you hate him! He will get his after you get back Kanaya. You start laughing holding your sides....Ha it just has to be your luck that you survived that encounter. After all you have all the luck. You begin walking back upstairs chuckling to yourself. This plan is soooooooo cool, Kanaya's face is going to be priceless. You finally reach upstairs and see John aw the cutie. Hes talking to Dave and Terezi. But you will have to talk to him later after taking care of Kanaya. Ohhhhhh you can't wait to see her face its going to be perfect.

\---->BE THE LOVELY JADE BLOOD

"So what should we do about Gamzee? It seems that only Karkat can calm him. But Karkat doesn't seem to realize his. Hm what would you call it? The love of two men or as such." Rose did a face palm sighing "You should stop listening to Dave really Kanaya it not doing you any good. If anything its making you sound well like Dave really just in a less immature way." You giggle to yourself smiling "Well wouldn't that be entertaining to say the least."  
"Wellllllll look who it is. Hello dumb human." And the mood is ruined. You glare at Vriska "And what is it that you want or are you just here to annoy us?" You can see the color rising to her face its very clear she is angry. "Actually Im here to do this." She takes out the MATRIORB!?! How did she get that!? "Vriska what are you doing? Please give that back to me immediately."  
"No. Why should I besides Ive always wanted to see your face when I do this." You scream at her and try to grab her before she destroys all your species hope. But it was to late the matriorb is gone YOUR ENTIRE SPECIES IS GONE EVERYTHING GONE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry that took so long but now i have a laptop and internet. so i will try my hardest to update more but we have some big testing this month so i probably can't update anymore this month. and thank you guys for all youre likes and comments that really helps me alot :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Sorry if Im bad at it Im not to good at english even though Im american. Hope you enjoy the story


End file.
